מארקה - טיול אגודת דנטה אליגיירי בירושלים - 22-29 מאי 2018
בואו אתנו לגלות את Le Marche - מחוז יפיפה, אומנם ידוע פחות אך מיוחד במינו ! במסגרת סידרת האירועים שתתקיים בירושלים בין ה 10-17 במאי 2018 שנקדיש השנה למחוז זה, אנו שמחים לבשר שהטיול להכרת האזור מתוכנן לתאריכים: 22-29 במאי 2018. Le Marche הוא חבל השוכן בין הים האדריאטי לבין הרי האפנינים במרכז איטליה, רווי במגוון נופים ואתרים לא נודעים וקסומים שכדאי להכיר. נגלה אוכל משובח בדוכנים ובמסעדות קטנות, יין מייצור מקומי, ביגוד והנעלה ממיטב המעצבים האיטלקיים המיוצרים כאן – לכל נקדיש זמן במהלך הביקור. נכיר את הערים העתיקות Urbino ו- Ascoli Piceno המעידות על הסטוריה ומורשת תרבותית עשירה; נשוטט בעיירות ובכפרים ציוריים על הגבעות - Recanati ו- Fabriano, נבקר בעיר Ancona שם נתוודע לאחת הקהילות היהודיות העתיקות באיטליה, ונשהה במלון על חוף הים האדריאטי בעיר היפה Pesaro. צוקים ומערות לאורך חופים חוליים, נופי בר בגנים לאומיים הנגישים לעתים רק דרך הים. שפע של חוות חקלאיות המוקפות מרחבים גדולים של כרמים ומטעים, אחוזות אריסטוקרטיות ובתים עתיקים שהוסבו ל- agriturismo - תיירות חקלאית. נבקר במעונם של גדולי התרבות: Rossini, Leopardi e il tenore Beniamino Gigliונתוודע ליצירתו של Raffaello – שהשאירו את חותמם על האזור. המחוז מפורסם מאד בזכות תעשיית הנייר, ובעקר בבתי המלאכה הרבים ובמפעלים של יצרניות הביגוד, ההנעלה והאקס סורים של מיטב מעצבי איטליה המובילים בעולם. לאוהבי השופינג, שפע של אוטלטים לרוויה. וכמובן, נתענג מאויר הים, מתצפיות נוף מרהיבות ומהליכה בטבע. הטיול בתכנון ובייעוץ דוד פטסי – נשיא אגודת דנטה אליגיירי בירושלים, ובארגון סוכנות הנסיעות "אותנטיקה איטליה". * על יהדות אנקונה Cummunita Ebraica di Ancona * על יהדות אנקונה - הויקיפדיה העברית תוכנית הטיול אגודת דנטה אליגיירי בירושלים Società Dante Alighieri, Gerusalemme תכנית טיול של אגודת דנטה אליגיירי בירושלים למחוז LE MARCHE (II) LE MARCHE הוא מחוז במרכז איטליה בין הרי האפנינים לים האדריאטי. הוא תמצית כל הטוב האיטלקי על היבטיו השונים. גדולי האמנים בציור, מוסיקה, ספרות, שירה כ- RAFFAELLO, ROSSINI, LEOPARDI, BENIAMINO GIGLI, השאירו כאן את חותמם. נופים מציורי הרנסנס, גבעות וצוקים לצד ים כחול וחופים חוליים, שמורות טבע ירוקות ומרחבי כרמים ומטעים סביב חוות חקלאיות, ערים ועיירות המשמרים ארכיטקטורה מימי הביניים ומהרנסנס, מלאכות יד מסורתיות, ואמנות קולינרית מקומית נושנה. קהילות יהודיות פרחו בעבר ולעדות נותרו בתי כנסת ובתי קברות בערים ANCONA, PESARO, URBINO . ה- MADE IN ITALY זה כאן: ייצור מקומי של פסטה, יין, שמן, נייר, תחרה, ולצידם ייצור לבוש והנעלה של מיטב מעצבי איטליה בעולם האופנה. הכל במחוז קסום אחד. יום שלישי 22.5.2018 FIUMICINO- PESARO 06:00 טיסת יציאה מבן גוריון עם אל על 385 והגעה לש"ת LEONARDO DA VINCI ליד רומא ב-08:45 העברה באוטובוס לעיר PESARO שעל חוף הים האדריאטי, בנסיעה של כארבע שעות. אחה"צ: ביקור מודרך של כשלוש שעות, להכרת עירו של המלחין GIOACCHINO ROSSINI שהשנה ימלאו 150 שנה למותו. בסיור רגלי שיקח אותנו מחוף הים למרכז ההסטורי של העיר, נעבור דרך VILLA RUGGERI - דוגמא מובהקת לסגנון LIBERTY באיטליה ונמשיך לכיוון הפסל המודרני ה- PALLA DI A. POMODORO. במרכז העיר נבקר בביתו של ROSSINI, נראה את PIAZZA DEL POPOLO ואת מצודת ROCCA COSTANZA DEGLI SFORZA. נעבור ברחוב LEVI NATHAN ונבקר בבית הכנסת הספרדי היפה מהמאה ה- XVI, המעידים על הנוכחות היהודית שהייתה כאן בעבר. ארוחת ערב ולינה ב- PESARO יום רביעי 23.5 MONTEFELTRO - URBINO ניסע מחוץ לעיר לביקור מודרך במחוזות ה-DUCHI DI MONTEFELTRO, בארץ של עמקים וגבעות, ממש כמו בציורי הרנסנס. נתחיל עם תצפית פנורמית, ונמשיך לעיר מימי הביניים URBINO לביקור ב-PALAZZO DUCALE המפורסם ובו ה- GALLERIA NAZIONALE המציגה יצירות של PIERO DELLA FRANCESCA, RAFFAELLO, LUCIANO LAURANA, PAOLO UCCELLO. כמו כן, נתפעל מהסטודיו הפרטי של הדוכס, החרוט כולו בעץ והוא מלאכת מחשבת לשמה. נבקר בבית הכנסת המזכיר את מה שהיו פעם חיים יהודיים בעיר. נעצור לטעימת השמן המקומי DOP DI CARTOCETO - שמן המופק בכבישה קרה מזני זיתים משובחים ומבוסמים בארטישוק, עשבי שדה טריים ושקדים. הטעימה היא כנהוג עם BRUSCHETTA. נשוב למלון בעיר PESARO ארוחת ערב ולינה במלון ב- PESARO יום חמישי 24.5 MONTE SAN BARTOLO, FIORENZUOLA DI FOCARA, GRADARA נצא בעקבות כתבי DANTE ALIGHIERI לאתרים המרהיבים ביותר של המחוז. נעלה לשמורת הטבע MONTE SAN BARTOLO בין מרחבים פסטורליים הצופים על הים האדריאטי. נבקר בבית הקברות היהודי במדרון ההר בו שרדו 150 מצבות. המקום מעיד על תרומת היהודים לבניית זהותה התרבותית, אזרחית וכלכלית של העיר PESARO. נמשיך ל- FIORENZUOLA DI FOCARA- פרוור עתיק של העיר על פיסגת צוק מעל חוף הים, החולשת על נוף ים תכוני פראי. נסיים את היום בעיירה GRADARA ונבקר בטירה הנודעת בזכות היותה במה לספור אהבתם של PAOLO E FRANCESCA - מגבורי DANTE ALIGHIERI ב- DIVINA COMMEDIA. נשוב למלון בעיר PESARO ארוחת ערב במסעדה ולינה במלון ב- PESARO יום שישי 25.5 GROTTE DI FRASASSI, JESI, CASTELLI DI JESI עזיבת המלון ב-PESARO עם המזוודות נפרד מהים וניסע דרומה ולכיוון הגבעות בפנים הארץ. נבקר בעיירה JESI המוקפת חומה שהשתמרה להפליא ומוכרת על ידי ה-UNESCO כעיר לדוגמא בשימור אתריה הארכיטקטוניים, האמנותיים והתרבותיים. כאן נולד במאה ה-XVIII מגדולי מלחיני הבארוק האיטלקי GIOVANNI PERGOLESI. לכבודו ניבנה תיאטרון PERGOLESI המהודר בסגנון רוקוקו ונודע באקוסטיקה מושלמת. נמשיך לכפרים הסובבים באזור CASTELLI DI JESI ונעצור לטיול בין הכרמים ואיך לא, לטעימת היין הלבן VERDICCHIO, מסימלי התוצרת המקומית המרקיז'נית. לסיום ניסע ל- AREA DI GENGA לביקור ב- GROTTE DI FRASASSI – מערכת מרהיבה של מערות נטיפים תת קרקעיות, שהתגלתה ב-1971 והיא השלישית בגודלה בעולם. נלך כ-75 דקות במסלול נוח להכרת המערות וייתכן זמן בילוי כדי להנות מהפארק שסביבן. בסיום היום נגיע לעיירה בקרבת מקום FABRIANO התארגנות במלון ארוחת ליל שבת ולינה במלון ב-FABRIANO יום שבת 26.5 FABRIANO נצא לביקור מודרך ורגלי ב-FABRIANO -עיירה מימי הרנסנס, מקום הולדתו של אמן המאה ה-XIV GENTILE DA FABRIANO. מימי הביניים ועד ימינו היא נודעת בתעשיית הנייר וטכניקת הפיליגרן - שהוא סימן מים בלתי נראה המוטבע בנייר, בשטרות כסף ובבולים, לצורך זיהוי. אחרי הצהריים חופשי ארוחת ערב ולינה במלון ב-FABRIANO יום ראשון 27.5 CASTELFIDARDO, ANCONA, IL CONERO, RECANATI ניסע לעיירה CASTELFIDARDO שהייתה מעל מאה שנה מרכז הייצור הגדול ביותר של ה- FISARMONICA – הוא האקורדיון לסוגיו – ונבקר במוזיאון לכבודו. המוזיאון קטן, מרשים ומציג, בין היתר, את הפרטיטורה המקורית של יצירת הטנגו המפורסמת "ADIOS NONINO" של ASTOR PIAZZOLA. נמשיך לעיר הנמל ANCONA עיר הבירה של המחוז. נבקר במרכז ההיסטורי ונתקבל בקהילה היהודית שהיא אחת העתיקות באיטליה. ואת סוף היום נקדיש לעיירה האלגנטית RECANATI - מקום הולדתם של הסופר האיטלקי החשוב מהמאה ה-XIX GIACOMO LEOPARDI, זמר האופרה והטנור הנודע BENIAMINO GIGLI , והאמן הוונציאני מהמאה ה-XVI LORENZO LOTTO. נבקר ב-PARCO LETTERARIO ובו ה-COLLE DELL’INFINITO, ובית הולדתו של LEOPARDI עם הספרייה המופלאה שלו. נמשיך לביקור במוזיאון לכבוד זמר הטנור BINIAMINO GIGLI המצוי בתוך תיאטרון PERSIANI. ניסע חזרה ל-FABRIANO ארוחת ערב ולינה במלון ב-FABRIANO יום שני 28.5 CAMPOFILONE, OFFIDA, ASCOLI PICENO ניסע דרומה לעיירה הציורית CAMPOFILONE ונתוודע למסורת הקולינרית העתיקה שלה הידועה בעולם בזכות ה- "ORO DI CAMPOFILONE" כלומר ה- MACCHERONCINI - פסטה דקיקה מבצק ביצים . נשוטט בסמטאות ונבקר בבית לייצור פסטה – PASTIFICIO. נמשיך לעיירה היפיפיה OFFIDA הבנויה על צוק ומוקפת חומה, שופעת כיכרות וכנסיות ומוכרת במלאכת עיבוד התחרה "המרקיז'נית" המיוחדת שלה. נלך לאורך "נתיב התחרה", נתוודע למקורות מסורת זו, ועם מזג אויר טוב אף ניתקל בעושות במלאכה. נמשיך בעיירה למנזר מהמאה ה-XIV המשמש בית ל-ENOTECA REGIONALE – אוסף היינות האזורי, ולא נוותר על הפסקה לטעימת יינות בליווי מטעמים מקומיים. ולסיום נגיע לעיר ASCOLI PICENO עם מרכז היסטורי מהיפים באיטליה, עשיר באמנות וארכיטקטורה יוצאי דופן. היא קרויה גם "CITTÀ DELLE CENTO TORRI" – עיר מאה המגדלים, בזכות מגדלי הפעמון ומגדלי ארמונות האצולה שהשתמרו בה. הכיכר המרכזית –LA PIAZZA DEL POPOLO - היא מימי הרנסנס ונחשבת בין היפות באיטליה. נסיים את הביקור בקפה ההיסטורי MELETTI בו ניתן יהיה לטעום את ה-ANISETTA – ליקר איטלקי קלאסי. ניסע חזרה ל-FABRIANO ארוחת ערב לסיום הטיול ולינה במלון ב-FABRIANO יום שלישי 29.5 AEROPORTO MILANO MALPENSA, OUTLET, MUSEO DEL PIANOFORTE FABRIANO יום אחרון של הטיול, נעזוב את המלון עם המזוודות. ביקור מוזיקלי במוזיאון לתולדות הפסנתר ב-FABRIANO. ביקור ב-OUTLETS בסביבה. אפשרות לארוחת צהריים ב-AGRITURISMO (בתשלום) 19:00 הגעה לשדה התעופה MILANO MALPENSA 22:55 טיסת לילה עם אל על388 והגעה לארץ ביום רביעי 30.5 בשעה 03:55 נסיעה טובה! הערה: ייתכנו עדיין שינויים ותוספות, זו איננה תכנית סופית. מחיר הטיול: 1650 EURO להרשמה ולתשלום: סוכנות הנסיעות אופקים בירושלים אצל בוני זיסברג טלפון: 6256666 – 02 נייד: 0528620508 דוא"ל: bonnie@ofakim.co.il שרותי הקרקע מאורגנים על ידי סוכנות הנסיעות "אותנטיקה איטליה" סיור באתרים יהודיים כאשר נטליה Indrimi מדבר על "תרגום תרבותי" היא מתכוונת לזה במובן הרחב ביותר שניתן להעלות על הדעת. מרכז פרימו לוי, שבו היא מנכ"לית ואחת המייסדות, נמצא כעת בשנתו העשירית למציאת דרכים חדשות להעיר את העולם מחוץ לאיטליה לעולם היהודי בתוך איטליה. אבל היוזמה האחרונה שלו, J-Italy (www.j-italy.org), שואפת לא פחות מאשר להביא את התרבות של כ -2,173 שנים של יהודי איטליה ככל האפשר לקהל הרחב ביותר בדרכים , כפי Indrii מדגיש, להביא אותו לחיים. מה שקרה ממש כאשר CPL הזמין כמה סופרים אמריקאים לסיור מערבולת של שני האזורים הראשונים כדי לקבל כיסוי מעמיק-Marche ו Apulia, בדרום מזרח איטליה. אנקונה - בית הכנסת הלבנטיני בלילה הראשון של המסע השתתפנו במפגש בבית הכנסת הלבנטיני המואר באור הזוהר בעיר הנמל אנקונה, שם מתפללים רבים ממאתיים 200 היהודים של מרשה. מצאתי את עצמי משוחח עם גבריאלה קרוף, הבעלים של "סיירים יהודיים בטריאסט", וכמו אנדרימי, חסיד נלהב של איטליה היהודית. "במשך שנים", אמרה לי, "לא דיברנו על העבר שלנו, על המלחמה. הקהילות היהודיות היו סגורות. בתי הכנסת לא היו פתוחים למבקרים. עכשיו זה ההפך. הם מתכופפים לאחור - ומבינים שהתיירות היא חלק גדול מהמאמץ ". כשדיברה נזכרתי שביקרתי ברומא בשנות ה -70 וגיליתי שבית הכנסת הגדול לא נמצא על המפה במדריך "אמריקן אקספרס" שלי. ואחר-כך את המסעות הרבים שלי לערים ולכפרים באיטליה, שם פתחו תושבים יהודים בודדים דלתות לבתי כנסת נטושים, יופיים לא נפגע ולעתים, כך נדמה לי, משופר על ידי קרעי אבק וקורי עכביש. אבל גם אז היה על המהלך להחיות את המורשת היהודית של איטליה. באמצע שנות השמונים, מרסילו עיתונות השיקה איטינרי Ebraici, סדרה של מדריכים אזוריים נחקרו בקפידה. הרשויות המקומיות והממשלה האיטלקית החלו לעבוד עם קהילות יהודיות כדי להחזיר בתי כנסת, להפוך חלקים מהם למוזיאונים, להכריז עליהם כעל אתרים היסטוריים לאומיים, להביא אותם לסצינת התיירות הכללית - ולבסוף, על המפות. לאט לאט התעוררה איטליה כולה לעושר המורשת היהודית שלה, למה שכתב פרימו לוי פעם על טורינו: "אם לא היינו שם, היתה העיר אחרת". בית הקברות באנקונה . באנקונה, למשל, מעולם לא היה פסטיבל הכליזמר השנתי הפראי שהחל ב -1996, וב -2007 הרחיב את היקפו במידה ניכרת והפך לפסטיבל הים התיכון האדריאטי הבינלאומי, שמציגים שחקנים לא רק מן המזרח התיכון אלא מצפון אפריקה , הבלקנים, טורקיה ואיטליה; או אחד מארכיוני הקהילה המקוריים ביותר, ציר הזמן של המצבה שבו ביקרנו בשעות הבוקר המוקדמות. לאחר טיול רגלי דרך ניחוח פארק עם מנטה פראי, עמדנו משקיפים על קמפו דלי אבריי, אחד מבתי הקברות היהודיים העתיקים ביותר באירופה, משנת 1428. לאחר מאמץ שיקום מונומנטלי במימון העיר ובראשו האדריכל ג'ובאנה סלמוני, הקהילה היהודית, כמו בית הכנסת - הפכה לחלק ממערכת המוזיאון העירוני. בתחילה, בית הקברות, היורד במדרון תלול ועשב מנוקד באבני גליל לבנות, נראה כאחו של כבשים רועה. בתחתית מצעד האבנים המתעדות את המשפחות היהודיות של אנקונה החל משנת 1562 עם פינטו. רבים מאבנים אלה נמצאו מתחת לפני הקרקע או מתחת למים, והיה צורך לחלץ אותם, לשחזרם, לקטלג אותם ולסדר אותם. במרכז המדיה הסמוך ניתן לחפש שמות משפחה מקומיים. שמות משפחה יהודיים נוספים מגיעים ממארשה מאשר מכל אזור אחר, ואנקונה היא אחת מהן - כמו אצל ויטו ד'אנקונה, אמן מק'יאיאולי שנלחם פזארו Garibaldi במהלך Risorgimento. הוא נולד בפזארו, בערך שעה במעלה החוף מאנקונה. בית הכנסת בפזארו משקיף על רחוב על שמו של עוד יהודי מפורסם, שרה לוי נתן, שהיה ידיד גדול של גריבלדי ואמו של ארנסטו נתן, ראש עיריית רומא בשנים 1907-1913. כיום, לא חיים יהודים בפזארו. שתי הצעירות שקיבלו את פנינו לעבודה בבית הכנסת בעיר, ששיקמה אותה ושמרו אותה פתוחה למבקרים - כ -100 בימי ראשון. אור הציף את בית המקדש בקומה השנייה, ניגן את פצעיו החשופות, מעמיק את הצ'יארוסקרו של מדליוני עלי האלון המעטרים את התקרה. ה"אוק-לה גרצ'יה" - היה הסמל של הדוכסים של דלה רובר, ששלטו בחלק זה של איטליה לפני שהאפיפיורות סיפחה אותו והכריחה את היהודים לגטאות. בית הכנסת של סניגאליה. בארוחת צהריים מפנקת באנטיקה אוסטריה לה גרצ'יה (רביולי תוצרת בית עם ריקוטה ומרווה, ניוקי תוצרת בית עם רוטב עגבניות טרי ופקורינו), מוסיקולוג אנריקו פינק סיפר לנו שהאדריכלות לא היתה המרכיב היחיד שהפך את כל בית הכנסת האיטלקי למיוחד. המוזיקה היתה בעלת חשיבות רבה. "המוסיקה באחד המקור When Natalia Indrimi talks about “cultural translation” she means it in the broadest sense imaginable. The Centro Primo Levi, of which she is executive director and one of the founders, is now in its 10th year of finding new ways to awaken the world outside Italy to the Jewish world within Italy. But its most recent initiative, J-Italy (www.j-italy.org), aims at nothing less than bringing as much of the approximately 2,173-year-old culture of the Italian Jews as possible to the widest possible audience in ways that, as Indrimi stresses, bring it to life. Which literally happened when CPL invited several American writers on a whirlwind tour of the first two regions to receive in-depth coverage—Marche and Apulia, in Southeastern Italy. Ancona - Levantine synagogue On the first night of the trip, we attended a get-together in the brilliantly lit Levantine synagogue in the port city of Ancona, where many of Marche’s 200 Jews worship. I found myself chatting with Gabriella Kropf, the owner of Key Jewish Tours of Trieste and, like Indrimi, a passionate advocate of Jewish Italy. “For years,” she told me, “we didn’t speak of our past, of the war. Jewish communities were closed. Synagogues were not open to visitors. Now it is the opposite. They are bending over backward—and recognizing that tourism is a big part of the effort.” As she spoke, I remembered visiting Rome in the 1970s and discovering that the Great Synagogue was not on the map in my American Express guide. And then my many subsequent trips to towns and villages around Italy where lone Jewish residents unlocked doors to deserted synagogues, their beauty undimmed and sometimes, it seemed to me, enhanced by dust motes and cobwebs. But even then a move was on to resurrect Italy’s Jewish heritage. By the mid-1980s, Marsilio Press had launched Itinerari Ebraici, a series of meticulously researched regional guidebooks. Local municipalities and the Italian government began working with Jewish communities to restore synagogues, turning parts of them into museums, declaring them national historic sites, bringing them onto the general tourist scene—putting them, at last, on the maps. Slowly but surely all of Italy was awakening to the richness of its Jewish heritage, to what Primo Levi once wrote about Turin: “If we hadn’t been there, the city would have been different.” The cemetery in Ancona . In Ancona, for instance, there never would have been the wildly successful annual klezmer festival that began in 1996 and, in 2007, widened its scope considerably to become the International Adriatic Mediterranean Festival, featuring performers not only from the Middle East but from North Africa, the Balkans, Turkey and Italy; or one of the most original community archives, a tombstone timeline that we visited early the next morning. After a stroll through a park fragrant with wild mint, we stood overlooking Ancona’s Campo degli Ebrei, one of Europe’s oldest Jewish cemeteries, dating from 1428. After a monumental restoration effort funded by the city and led by architect Giovanna Salmoni, a member of the Jewish community, it—like the synagogue—became part of the municipal museum system. At first, the cemetery, which descends down a steep, grassy slope dotted with cylindrical white tombstones, looks like a meadow of grazing sheep. At the bottom is the parade of stones documenting Ancona’s Jewish families starting in 1562 with Pinto. Many of these stones were found underground or underwater and had to be rescued, restored, catalogued and arranged to make this path. In a nearby media center you can look up local surnames. More Italian Jewish surnames come from Marche than from any other region, and Ancona is one of them—as in Vito d’Ancona, the Macchiaioli artist who fought with Pesaro Garibaldi during the Risorgimento. He was born in Pesaro, about an hour up the coast from Ancona. The synagogue in Pesaro overlooks a street named for another famous Jewish native, Sara Levi Nathan, who was a great friend of Garibaldi’s and the mother of Ernesto Nathan, mayor of Rome from 1907 to 1913. Today, no Jews live in Pesaro. The two young women who welcomed us to the synagogue work for the city, which restored it and keeps it open to visitors—as many as 100 on Sundays. Light flooded the second-floor sanctuary, playing up its bare bones splendor, deepening the chiaroscuro of the oak-leaf medallions encrusting the ceiling. The oak—la guercia—was the symbol of the Della Rovere dukes, who ruled this part of Italy before the papacy annexed it and forced the Jews into ghettos. Senigallia's synagogue. During a lavish lunch at Antica Osteria La Guercia (homemade ravioli with ricotta and sage, homemade gnocchi with fresh tomato sauce and pecorino), musicologist Enrico Fink told us that architecture was not the only element making each Italian synagogue unique; music was of vital importance. “The music in one synagogue in Florence, for instance, won’t be the same as the other two synagogues in Florence,” he said. But the Italian Jewish musical tradition, which is becoming more widely recognized these days, includes not only the various liturgies but the works of Salomone Rossi, a contemporary of Claudio Monteverdi, and, more recently, Mario Castelnuovo-Tedesco, a favorite of Andres Segovia and Jasha Heifetz, who fled Europe for Hollywood in 1939. He wrote scores for over 200 films, including Gaslight and The Picture of Dorian Grey. And then there was Guglielmo Ebreo da Pesaro, who was born in Pesaro around 1420 and brought his dance music and choreography to many Renaissance courts. What might be called Guglielmo’s theme song apparently was adapted from a melody in an exquisite leather-bound, heart-shaped 15th-century volume that Enrico Fink pointed out while showing us some of the treasures of the Oliveriana Library. (On www.j-italy.org, see this heart-shaped book while listening to Guglielmo’s haunting melody: Go to “Links,” then click on “Marche,” then “Voltate in Ca’, Rosina, Guglielmo Ebreo da Pesaro.”) On the way back to Ancona we stopped in another coastal town, Senigallia, for a lavish kosher dinner (spaghetti with fresh sardines and Marche’s legendary Rosso Piceno wine) at the elegant Arca di Noe inn, owned by Riccardo and Simonetta Morpurgo (www.arcadinoecountryhouse.com). We also visited the synagogue, where I marveled at the three stately tzedaka boxes embedded in the foyer wall, particularly handsome specimens of the built-in boxes every Italian synagogue seems to have, tzedaka being part of the fabric of every Jewish community no matter how small or poor. I was admiring the theatricality of the Liberty Print-style window treatments in the sanctuary, an interesting alternative to stained glass, when Amos Zuares, community president, pointed out what looked like a pair of large wooden pegboards propped in a corner. “I don’t know how old this is,” he said. “It was here when I came from Libya.” On the boards were names of families who worshiped here for generations followed by columns headed by numbers with corresponding little holes. Below the holes were spaces for wooden pegs indicating the amounts of pledges on Shabbat, when writing is forbidden. People with those names don’t live here any longer, Zuares said sadly. But newcomers have given new life to Judaism here and elsewhere in Italy. Zuares and his family, for example, were among thousands of Libyan Jews who arrived in 1967, fleeing the fallout of the Six-Day War. Zuares proudly showed off the Torahs, one of which wore a silk parokhet woven in the Pesaro Rose design popularized by local ceramicists in the 18th century—a classic example of how Jews in Italy’s ghettos put their own spin on the motifs and customs of the larger communities. I remembered seeing a photo of this pattern in the guidebook Marche Jewish Itineraries: Places, History and Art by Maria Luisa Moscati. TravelTrani2The following day, Moscati herself was our guide in Urbino, where her family has lived since the 16th century. “They always talk about wandering Jews,” she said, “but my family had a nice atmosphere right here and didn’t wander.” Urbino Urbino was also the home of Raphael, and his La Muta casts her Mona Lisa-like spell over the Galleria Nazionale delle Marche. Another of the works making this museum’s collection one of Italy’s greatest is of profound Jewish interest: Paolo Uccello’s six-panel Profanation of the Host exemplifies the Renaissance version of today’s racist graffiti: church decor commissioned to stir up anti-Jewish feeling. (The artist, according to Moscati, did not choose the subject matter.) In a back room of Urbino’s synagogue, built in 1633 and restored in the 1970s, we saw masterpieces that conjured more benign images: piles of magnificent Ark and Torah covers, halla and Shabbat cloths embellished with richly embroidered pomegranates, grapes, lions, birds and, of course, the Pesaro Rose—all the handiwork of the women of the ghetto. This was the only art they were allowed to create, and art it certainly is. היסטוריה יהודית קצרה של לה מרשה דרך 1700s אזור לה מרשה באיטליה משתרע לאורך החוף האדריאטי. הוא גובל אמיליה רומניה וממלכת סן מרינו מצפון, טוסקנה מצפון מערב, אומבריה ממערב, ו Abruzzo ו Lazio מדרום. ערים שנצפו לאורך החוף כוללות את רקנאטי, אנקונה, סניגאליה, פאנו ופזארו, ובפנים, מקארטה, קמרינו, פאבריאנו, פרמו ואורבינו. היסטוריה מוקדמת יהודים מתגוררים באזור לה מרשה כבר למעלה מאלף שנים, ולפחות 30 קהילות יהודיות מתועדות באזור. רישומי המקרקעין מציגים את היהודים כבעלי כרמים ועצי זית כבר ב -967. העיר סניגליה משכה אליה קהילה יהודית ניכרת ב -1300, הודות לנמל ולזמינות העסקית. הנוכחות היהודית בעיר אורבינו חוזרת לאותה תקופה. חוקר בשם דניאל דניאל הגיע לאורבינו מויטרבו בשנות השלושים כדי לסחור ולפתוח בנק. העיר רקנאטי, הממוקם בין אנקונה ו Senigallia, היה ידוע בתור מושב של למידה על ידי לפחות 1200s. ערים אחרות כוללות את נמל הים של פזארו, ואת פרמו, עיר המוזכרת על ידי המשורר הגדול, עמנואל של רומא, אשר מצא את האירוח בביתו של סוחר עשיר. עבודתו הגדולה, "המהברות", נערכה בהרחבה בפרמו. לאחר גירוש היהודים מן הדומינציות הספרדיות ב- 1492 ופורטוגל ב- 1497 החלו להגיע גלים של פליטים יהודים, להתיישב באנקונה ובשאר ערי הנמל. נוסף על כך החלו להגיע גם יהודים מסיציליה ומדרום איטליה, שחיו בעבר בממלכת נאפולי. האפיפיור פאולוס השלישי הזמין סוחרים מהלבנט להתיישב באנקונה ללא קשר לדתם בשנות הארבעים. הוא עודד את ההתיישבות היהודית ואת היהודים המבריחים המבטיחים הגנה מפני האינקוויזיציה. כ -100 משפחות פורטוגזיות יהודיות פורטו באנקונה בתקופה זו. מאחר שהמסחר היה דם החיים של ערי הנמל האדריאטי, הוכנסו שינויים מסוימים המאפשרים ליהודים להמשיך במסחר עם תורכיה ועם הלבנט כדי למנוע משבר מסחרי. שתי הקהילות של יהודי איטליה היו אלה שעקבו אחרי הטקס האיטלקי העתיק ואלה שעברו את הטקס הלבנטיני או הספרדי. היה בית-כנסת לבנטיני עשיר, נוסף על מקום התפילה העתיק על פי הטקס האיטלקי. בשנת 1555 השתנה מצבם של היהודים החיים בלה מרשה. האפיפיור פאולוס הרביעי החל לנקוט צעדים אנטי-יהודיים במדינות האפיפיור. באנקונה נאלצו היהודים לחיות בגטו, נאסרו על בעלות על רכוש אמיתי, והיו מוגבלים למסחר בבגדים יד שניה. כמה משפחות יהודיות הצליחו להימלט צפונה לסניגליה, לפזארו ולפרארה. עם זאת, באנקונה, נשרפו 25 יהודים סודיים על המוקד ב -1555. אירועים אלה העבירו את דונה גרציה נאסי, סוחרת יהודייה עשירה, לארגן חרם על נמל אנקונה. זה היה הניסיון הראשון של היהודים לנצל את הכוח הכלכלי כנשק נגד הרודפים. בשנת 1569, כשהאפיפיור פיוס ה- 5 גירש את היהודים ממדינות האפיפיור, היו אנקונה ורומא הערים היחידות שבהן מותר להן להתגורר, בשל התועלת שלהן בסחר הלבנט. סנגליה עברה תחת שלטון האפיפיור ב -1631. באותה תקופה מנתה הקהילה היהודית כ -40 משפחות המונות כמה מאות אנשים. במהלך המאה וחצי הבאות גדל מספרם לכ -120 משפחות. הרוח הציבורית והצדקה של הקהילה הודגמה ב -1649, כאשר סכום גדול נאסף כדי לכסות יהודים פולנים שנמכרו לעבדות במהלך מלחמות הקוזקים. הקהילה היהודית של פזארו היא אחת העתיקות ביותר בלה מרשה. הוא הכיל בית כנסת על פי הטקס היספאנו-לבנטיני וכן בית כנסת נפרד של יופי יוצא דופן בעקבות הטקס האיטלקי. עם זאת, כאשר Pesaro היה תחת שלטון האפיפיור בשנת 1632, הקהילה היהודית במהירות ירד עד 1901 על ידי פחות מ -100 אנשים נותרו. אותו מצב אירע באורבינו. בין 1600 לבין אמצע המאה ה -17 צומצם מספר המשפחות היהודיות באורבינו בחצי. המיסטיקה האיטלקית, שאומצה מבית הספר בצפת בארץ ישראל, שהובאה באיטליה לוריא ותלמידיו, חיים ויטל קאלברזה. חוגי לימוד מיסטיים התפשטו ברחבי איטליה. מסורת צפת נשמרה במידה רבה על ידי רבנים איטלקים כמו אהרן ברכיה דה מודנה, משה זאקוטו ממנטובה, בנימין כהן ויטלה ורג'יו ומנחם עזריה דה פאנו. . Home Jewish History of Le Marche Wines Where to Buy Other Products Recipes Contact Us A Brief Jewish History of Le Marche Through the 1700s The Le Marche region of Italy stretches along the Adriatic coast. It borders Emilia-Romagna and the Kingdom of San Marino to the north, Tuscany to the northwest, Umbria to the west, and Abruzzo and Lazio to the south. Noted cities along the coast include Recanati, Ancona, Senigallia, Fano, and Pesaro, and inland, Macerata, Camerino, Fabriano, Fermo, and Urbino. Early History Jews have been living in the Le Marche region for more than one thousand years and at least thirty Jewish communities can be documented in the region. Land records show Jews as owners of vineyards and olive trees as early as 967. The city of Senigallia attracted a sizable Jewish community by the 1300s due to its port and lucrative business opportunities. The Jewish presence in the city of Urbino dates back to the same period. A scholar known as Master Daniel arrived in Urbino from Viterbo in the 1300s to trade and open a bank. The city of Recanati, located between Ancona and Senigallia, was known as a seat of learning by at least the 1200s. Other cities include the sea port of Pesaro, and Fermo, a city mentioned by the great poet, Immanuel of Rome who found hospitality there in the house of a wealthy merchant. His great work, the "Mahbarot" was extensively edited in Fermo. After the expulsion of the Jews from the Spanish dominions in 1492 and Portugal in 1497, waves of Jewish refugees began to arrive, settling in Ancona and the other port cities. In addition, Jews from Sicily and the south of Italy who had formerly lived in the Kingdom of Naples also began to arrive. Pope Paul III had invited merchants from the Levant to settle in Ancona regardless of their religion by the 1540s. He encouraged the settlement of Jews and crypto-Jews promising protection against the Inquisition. Approximately 100 Portuguese crypto-Jewish families settled in Ancona at this time. Since trade was the life blood of the Adriatic port cities, certain modifications enabling the Jews to continue to trade with Turkey and the Levant were introduced in order to avert a commercial crisis. The two communities of Italian Jews were those who followed the ancient Italian rite and those following the Levantine or Sephardic rite. There was a richly decorated Levantine synagogue in addition to the ancient place of worship according to the Italian rite. In 1555, the situation for the Jews living in Le Marche changed. Pope Paul IV began to institute anti-Jewish measures in the Papal States. In Ancona, the Jews were forced to live in a ghetto, prohibited from owning real property, and restricted to trading in secondhand clothing. Some Jewish families managed to escape north to Senigallia, Pesaro and Ferrara. However, in Ancona, twenty-five crypto-Jews were burned at the stake in 1555. These events moved Dona Gracia Nasi, a rich, Jewish merchant woman, to organize a boycott of the port of Ancona. This represented the first attempt by Jews to utilize economic power as a weapon against persecutors. In 1569, when Pope Pius V expelled the Jews from the Papal States, Ancona and Rome were the only cities in which they where permitted to reside, due to their usefulness in the Levant trade. Senigallia passed under Papal rule in 1631. At that time, the Jewish community consisted of about 40 families comprising a few hundred people. During the course of the following century and a half, the number increased to approximately 120 families. The community's public spirit and charity were demonstrated in 1649 when a large sum was collected to ransom Polish Jews who had been sold into slavery during the Cossack Wars. Pesaro's Jewish community is one of the oldest in Le Marche. It contained a synagogue according to Hispano-Levantine rite as well as a separate synagogue of exceptional beauty following the native Italian rite. However, once Pesaro came under Papal rule in 1632, the Jewish community rapidly declined until by 1901 fewer than 100 people remained. The same situation occurred in Urbino. Between 1600 and the mid-1700s the number of Jewish families in Urbino was reduced by half. Italian mysticism, adopted from the school in Safed in Palestine, exemplified by Isaac Luria and his pupil, Hayyim Vital Calabrese, flourished in Italy. Mystical study circles spread throughout Italy. The Safed tradition was maintained to a great extent by Italian rabbis such as Aaron Berachiah da Modena, Moses Zacuto of Mantua, Benjamin Cohen Vitale of Reggio, and Menahem Azariah da Fano. * המקור בית הכנסת בפזארו ימין||thumb|350px|Pesaro synagogue. Photo from www.pesarocultura.it The Jewish heritage sites in Pesaro, on Italy’s Adriatic coast, will be opened to visitors from now until the end of September, but — as in previous years — only on one afternoon a week. Sites include the old Jewish quarter, the 16th century synagogue, whose complex includes a mikvah and a matzo oven, and the old Jewish cemetery. The synagogue, in via delle Scuole, will be open each Thursday from 5 – 8 p.m. The cemetery, entered at strada panoramica San Bartolo c/o n. 161, will be open each Thursday from 5 – 7 p.m. For further information, call +39 0721 387541 for the synagogue; and +39 0721 400858 or +39 335 1746509 for the cemetery. * המקור jewish-heritage-europe.eu * ראו גם ערך מורחב ומפורט - מומלץ: [פזארו על יום העיון . לה מארקה אל שורשיה של מורשת ויצירה סדרת אירועי תרבות אגודת דנטה אליגיירי בירושלים 29-10 במאי 2018 בחסות שגרירות איטליה בישראל בשיתוף המכון האיטלקי לתרבות תל אביב ובתמיכתו ערב עיון) הכניסה חופשית( יום חמישי, 10 במאי 2018 , בשעות 21:30-17:30 מכון ון ליר בירושלים, רחוב ז'בוטינסקי 43 אין אפשרות לחנות במכון ון ליר פתיחה:17:00-17:30 מנחה: פרופ' אשר סלה, סגן יו"ר אגודת דנטה אליגיירי בירושלים ברכות:דוד פטסי, יו"ר אגודת דנטה אליגיירי בירושלים ג'יאנלויג'י בנדטי, כבוד שגריר איטליה בישראל מחווה לג'ואקינו רוסיני דואט משעשע של שני חתולים מושב ראשון:17:30 - 19:00 ■ סרט תיירותי: אל שורשיה של מורשת ויצירה, מחוז "לה מארקה" ■ תולדות מחוז של גדולי תרבות פרופ' דן בהט, פקולטה לתיאולוגיה, אוניברסיטה לוגאנו, שוויץ ■ "כאוּבה, אך אמיתית": מודעות קיומית בשירתו של ג'אקומו ליאופרדי ד"ר אריאל רטהאוז, האוניברסיטה העברית ירושלים הפסקה: 19: 30-19:00 מושב שני: 21:00-19:30 ברכות: ד"ר מסימו סרטי, מנהל המכון האיטלקי לתרבות תל אביב ■ התיישבות היהודים במחוז לה מארקה ד"ר מרטינה מאמפיארי , אוניברסיטה לה ספיינצה, רומא ■ סיפור קצר, סנטימנטלי וחושני של הגסטרונומיה המארקיג'אנית פרופ' רוברטו צ'יראלי, עוֹבֵד הוֹרָאָה לשפה האיטלקית מטעם M.A.E.C. (באנגלית) ■ רפאל ( 1520-1483) - האמן של תקופת הרנסנס בשיאו ד''ר אירינה צ'רנצקי, האוניברסיטה העברית דברי סיום: עליזה ורדי בן אבו, מנהלת אגודת דנטה אליגיירי בירושלים ■■■■■ יום שלישי 15 במאי 2018, שעה 19:00 מכון רטיסבון, רחוב שמואל הנגיד 26, ירושלים בשיתוף עם: Jerusalem Studium Theologicum Salesianum Ratisbonne ■ הקדמה + סרט- "הצעיר המופלא" של מריו מראטונה 2014 (חיו של ג'אקומו לאופרדי) פרופ' אשר סלה, בצלאל אקדמיה לאמנות ועצוב ■■■■■ יום חמישי 17 במאי 2018, שעה 19:00 מכון רטיסבון, רחוב שמואל הנגיד 26, ירושלים בשיתוף עם: Jerusalem Studium Theologicum Salesianum Ratisbonne ■ רוסיני - 150 שנה למות "הברבור מפזארו" פרופ' אריאל הירשפלד, האוניברסיטה העברית הרשמה מראש: אגודת דנטה אליגיירי: טל. 02-6221110 ■■■■■ הצטרפו אלינו! לטיול מ- 22 עד 29 במאי 2018 בואו לגלות אתנו השנה מחוז יפיפה, אומנם ידוע פחות אבל מיוחד במינו ! LE MARCHE”" - השוכן בין הים האדריאטי לבין הרי האפנינים באיטליה המרכזית, רווי במגוון נופים ואתרים קסומים שכדאי להכיר. פסיפס של ערים עתיקות, של עיירות וכפרים פזורים על גבעות שמעידים על היסטוריה ומורשת תרבותית עשירה; צוקים ומערות לאורך חופים חוליים, נופי בר בגנים לאומיים הנגישים לעתים רק דרך הים. שפע של חוות חקלאיות המוקפות כרמים ומטעים, אחוזות אריסטוקרטיות ובתים עתיקים. Raffaello, Rossini, Leopardi, Gigli השאירו את חותמם על אזור שהיה מעונם. המחוז גם מפורסם בזכות תעשיית הנייר, הביגוד וההנעלה של מעצבי איטליה המובילים בעולם. הטיול בתכנון וייעוץ דוד פטסי – נשיא אגודת דנטה אליגיירי בירושלים, ובארגון סוכנות הנסיעות "אותנטיקה איטליה". לפרטים נוספים: אגודת דנטה אליגיירי טל.02-6221110, נייד 052-6582035 danteitalkit@gmail.com www.ladante-jerusalem.org.il קטגוריה:יהדות מארקה